Research indicates that initial information may strongly affect children's liking of a peer; on the other hand, children's judgments about that peer may be more malleable. The proposed study will extend this research to an ADHD-related expectancy and will include children with and without ADHD as subjects. The current study has two goals: 1) to determine the effects of an ADHD-related expectancy on children's impression formation; and 2) to compare social information processing in children with ADHD versus those without. Thirty boys and girls with ADHD (grades 1-6) and thirty matched controls will participate. Children with ADHD will be identified by teacher and parent ratings. Subjects will be randomly assigned to an expectancy (ADHD or not) about a target child. Subjects will watch a child describe him- or herself on videotape, giving information both consistent and inconsistent with the expectancy. Participants will rate the target on several dimensions before and after watching the videotape and will perform a free recall task after the tape. Results of this study are expected to support the view that children's judgments about a peer with ADHD are more malleable than is their liking, but that children with ADHD are less negative toward a similar target. A critical implication is that peers' initial, negative impression of a stigmatized child must be combatted not only by increasing the child's social skills but also focusing directly on peers' acceptance.